Bad Girls World
by Lunaschild2016
Summary: Her life could have turned out differently. There was a time when she felt like she could have read how it would go, word for word, from a playbook that other girls just like her had lived a million times over. One event set about a change that erased the pages and freed her to write her own story. Eric/Tris, No Divergent Hunts, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title and content inspired by the song _Bad Girls World_ by _Halestorm_**

 **Her life could have turned out differently. There was a time when she felt like she could have read how it would go, word for word, from a playbook that other girls just like her had lived a million times over. One event set about a change that erased the pages and freeing her to write her own story. Eric/Tris, No Divergent Hunts, AU**

* * *

 **Tris - Age 14**

"Leave him alone!" I screech and launch myself at the boy crouched over the prone form of my brother on the concrete.

The boy was in the middle of pulling his arm back for a second punch to my brother. Who is much smaller than him. I don't know what I expect to be able to do to the candor boy when he is even bigger than I am. I am not really thinking clearly when all I can feel is fear.

Caleb is bleeding and looks like he is really hurt. He can't and won't fight back and the Candor knows this. He knows Abnegation are pacifists.

It makes me so mad.

It always makes me mad when someone from another faction takes advantage of this. But this is my brother and he is hurt. That makes me want to hurt the person responsible.

I can hear Caleb calling my name from a distance but I can't do what he is yelling at me to do. Why should I stop when the boy wasn't going to stop what he was doing to Caleb?

There is blood on my hands and I don't stop. There are footsteps fast approaching and I don't stop. Hands are pulling me away, and still, I don't stop swinging.

I am breathing hard and struggling against whoever holds me to drag me away. I watch with wide eyes as an adult dressed in grey goes to help the bleeding Candor boy. The elder announces he has a broken nose and I smile.

I shouldn't smile or feel pleased but I do. I don't feel a bit of regret. I am tired of feeling guilty for not wanting to be walked all over. I am tired of being told to turn the other cheek. I am tired of living in misery in the service of others.

I am tired of pretending to be something I am not and will never be. I will never be Abnegation. Not if it means living my life like this.

p/b

I can hear their voices clearly through the wall of their bedroom into mine. They are arguing again and about me.

It has been this way for a week now. Ever since I had to be pulled off the boy who was beating up my brother.

Of course, the bully didn't get into a bit of trouble. He said we were the ones that started things and he had just been defending himself. Caleb had remained silent but I couldn't. I had told the truth and told the principal along with our parents that I would take the truth serum to prove it. I challenged them to have the boy do the same.

They wouldn't do either.

I got sent home from school and there was some kind of meetings going about what to do to me.

I am angry that no one believes me, that Caleb didn't speak up for either of us, that my brother didn't even say thank you for trying to defend him, and that my father keeps looking at me like doesn't know me.

I am sad that it feels like I don't belong with my own family, that Caleb always seems to be talking down to me, and that no matter how hard I try I just can't be what my family wants me to be.

The only person I feel is on my side right now is my mother. She never said the words when we were at the school or at home, not to me, but I hear her saying them to my father. She knows I don't belong here in this faction. She knows that I can't take much more of the treatment our faction gets from everyone. She knows I can't take much more of how my own faction treats me.

"I did not leave Dauntless to come here and watch my own children suffer because of a stupid dictate. We came to Abnegation to help people and try and make this city better, but should that be at the cost of even being treated decently? I am proud of Beatrice, Andrew. She saw her brother being hurt and took action. You want an act of selflessness? What better act could there be than to put yourself in harm's way for the safety and protection of someone else?"

"You are thinking like a Dauntless, Nat." I can hear the admonishment in my father's voice. The condescension dripping in it, and it has me scowling into my pillow where I have my face buried.

"And what is wrong with that, Andrew? Didn't you fall in love with one? Do you even hear yourself and your tone? _You_ are sounding like an _Erudite_ with all their smug superiority and derision." She snaps back at him.

It is quiet for a second before I hear shuffling.

"I am sorry, Natalie. I don't think Dauntless are the dirt beneath my feet that I know my former faction thinks they are, but I do have issues with how they handle things. I always have and you know this. I know what you are saying, but can't you see my point of view too? She is my little girl and what I saw her do to that boy, it scares me, Nat."

"I admit she lost control but that is my point. All I want is for you to agree to my request and see my point of view. Our little girl was never going to stay in Abnegation, even before this. She was meant for my old faction and no amount of turning a blind eye or denial will change that fact. Just like Caleb isn't meant for Abnegation either. He is Erudite through and through. If we keep denying these things, our worst fears of losing them forever will come true. Beatrice will go to Dauntless and distance herself from us because she will think we won't love her anymore. Caleb will most likely be drawn to the elements of your old faction that will take advantage of his need for approval and learning, and that will ostracize him from us because we are Abnegation. They are teenagers already, my love. Time with them is short and it is up to us on how we continue forward. Let me do what we know I should have done all along and talk to, as well as guide, Beatrice. You need to do the same with Caleb. It would be selfish not to help our children prepare for their lives, Andrew. To give them the tools they need to grow and succeed. To be good people when they face this world on their own."

I hold my breath and wait, hope to churn in my stomach. I clench my fists tightly. So tight the nails of my fingers cut into my palm. I squeeze my eyes shut and will my father to see the truth in her words.

I don't know how long I do this before an audible sigh comes from my parent's room.

"Okay, Nat. Okay. We will talk to them both at dinner. They will need to be told to keep it secret and limited to the house, but you are right. I have been hoping if I deny it they wouldn't leave us, but really I am driving them away instead."

I don't hear the rest, elation spreads through me and I bury my head into my pillow again, silently screaming my joy and relief.

If I can have this, my parent's approval and help, then I think I can manage to pretend for just a bit longer. It will be hard but I will do it. If they are willing to sacrifice possible trouble with the faction then I will sacrifice the annoyance of playing a role I was never meant for.

Because at the end of it all it will mean I will be Dauntless and free.

* * *

Just **want to give a big thanks to Damn You Kylie for inspiring me to try something new. Eris fics are so out of my comfort zone but the story for this just fits that pairing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So glad for the response I have gotten so far for this fic. It will be a slow burn as far as the Eris goes and a slow update. I am going to focus at first on Tris and how she develops along the way. Here is the next bit for you! Any feedback you guys have would be so appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I own naught but my own plot and the cherry bombs I throw within.**

* * *

Caleb is eyeing me from across the dinner table. I haven't said much to him since he refused to speak up at the school. In fact I have tried to avoid him as much as possible. It hasn't been hard to do since he has been still attending school while I have been kept home. After school he goes straight to his room, only to emerge at meals times.

He might be wondering what has me even more eager to leave the table than usual. I can't seem to get comfortable in my seat and am shifting. The silence as we eat is killing me and I wonder if my parents have changed their minds to speak with us tonight.

The longer dinner drags on I become even more sure that is the case. By the time everyone is ready for the plates to be cleared away, my shoulders are slumped and I sullenly glare at my empty plate.

"Beatrice and Caleb, after you have cleared the table your father and I would like you both to come to the living room. We have something we need to discuss with you." My mother says as her gaze alternates between me and Caleb.

"Yes, ma'am." I agree eagerly then lurch up on my feet. Ready to get it done and to what I have been waiting for all night.

My father nods to Caleb. "Go ahead, son."

Our parents go over to the living room area while Caleb and I make short work of clearing the plates up. This also involves washing and drying the dishes before putting them away. My parents already had the dishes from cooking all cleaned as they cooked so our job wasn't that hard.

I wash them and hand the plates to Caleb to dry. He takes the last cup with a sigh. I don't look at him as I wipe the sink and counter.

"I'm sorry, Bea," Caleb says softly beside me while he stands rigidly beside me. I look at him with my head tilted and he frowns. "It isn't fair that you are being punished for what you did for me. I am sorry I didn't say something to the principal. I am your brother and I should have taken up for you too."

I swallow and nod as I look away. "It wouldn't have done any good if you had. It probably would have landed you a suspension too." I smirk and look back at him. "I wouldn't want you to lose the only time you get to be in a library."

He gives me a side smile and nods simply. "Thank you."

He turns to walk out of the kitchen. I follow feeling less anger and resentment than I have felt all week.

In the living room, our parents sit side by side on the couch, leaving two chairs on the other side of the coffee table open. My brother and I take one of those each and wait for our parents to speak.

"Before we get started, I wanted to say something about recent events to the both of you. Caleb, I know you have struggled this week with how you are feeling about everything. I have tried to counsel you as I thought best but I can admit that there are some areas I failed. It's an Abnegation's duty to set an example for the city and our faction. I have always believed, as our faction teaches, that there are other ways to resolve issues without having it become violent. But I can admit that there are times when a force of a sort is needed to defend oneself. You wanted to know why you and your sister were to be punished for simply defending yourself and I am afraid that I have no good answer for you. The simple truth is that you shouldn't be. I apologize that this was something you had to go through and that the system failed to protect you."

Caleb nods and purses his lips in thought, remaining silent until we are given leave to speak.

My father turns his attention to me and he looks deeply troubled. "Beatrice," He says my name softly with a slight break in his voice. My mother reaches over and lays her hand on top of his comfortingly. "To you, I want to say how very proud I am of you, and I am sorry if I haven't been very good at showing this. While I have never been vocal in my affections to either of you, I love you both very much. It makes me happy to know that you care for your brother so much when I know the two of you haven't always gotten along. Especially recently as you both grow and develop your own interests and ideas. I know you think I favor your brother over you because he is a better Abnegation, but the truth is that I don't. I love you both equally and I want you to remember this in years to come."

"Your father and I have had many discussions over the years but after what happened, we knew that there was no putting this off any longer. Beatrice, I know you have heard our discussions recently so this won't come as a surprise to you. We know the two of you are holding much of yourselves back and are unhappy with how you have to live your lives. Believe it or not, we do understand exactly how that feels."

"Talking about our faction origins isn't against the rules, but it is frowned upon." My father picks up after a nod from my mother. "That is partly because of the belief that we should put our faction before our blood, but it is more than that for most parents. I know that for me, I had several reasons why talking about my origin faction, which was Erudite, was not something I wanted to do."

Caleb frowns and his eyes narrow while he looks at our father. "You were Erudite?"

He smiled at both my brother and me while he nodded. "I think the reason it seems like I favor you is because we have so much in common. Just like your sister and mother are closer because they have so many similarities." He gave a quiet chuckle and knowing look to Caleb. "So, I can imagine you are currently trying to figure out why in the world I would have left Erudite for Abnegation."

Caleb smiles sheepishly and nods. "Can you tell me...us...the reasons you left?"

"I can and will. The first and most important reason is that, like you two, I didn't feel I really belonged. I loved learning and reading very much. There were so many things that I loved about Erudite. But, I felt constricted in what I was allowed to do versus what I wanted to do. For me, learning isn't all there is to life. I wanted to do something that could help people. To actually get my hands dirty and not sit behind some desk or computer analyzing data for years before a committee would be formed to figure out the best way to go about putting the plan into action. At times, the thought of staying in Erudite and having to push down those parts of myself made me feel angry and even depressed. That was the main reason I left."

He paused and took a sip of water before continuing. "The other reasons are to do with personal experiences. I witnessed behaviors and incidents that left me feeling revulsion for the people behind them. I won't name names here, because it could be dangerous to have those details. I will need both of you to give me your word that what I am about to tell you will not leave this house."

He looks at both of us with such intensity it is frightening but we both agree solemnly. My parents look at each other before he continues.

"Have either of you heard of a divergent?" My mother is the one to ask the question.

I frown and shake my head but Caleb pales and flinches. They sigh at his reaction.

"I want to tell you both that being divergent is not dangerous. Divergents are not monsters bent on destroying the system or our city. They are people like you and me and there is nothing to them that lends them special powers."

"But how do you know? If they aren't dangerous why can't they just come forward and prove it?" Caleb blurts out and I see clearly why my parents are sure he is bound for Erudite.

"We know because we are divergent, Caleb. Including you, my son." My mother says to him softly but there is an ominous undertone to it.

"Wha….what?" Caleb sounds shaken to his core.

"Think about what you have heard regarding Divergents. It is said they think differently, correct? That a divergent doesn't just think like one specific faction but sometimes multiple ones. Then look back on things that have happened to you. Take the recent incident. You were torn in not wanting to hurt the boy hurting you, but you didn't want to just have to take the beating either. When you saw your sister standing up for you, you felt shame at not doing what she didn't hesitate to do. You also said that seeing how she was being treated made you wish you could take her place. Now look at the core beliefs for all the factions and tell me which ones fit into those thoughts and feelings."

My mind was spinning with the implications and answers. "Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite." I spit out with a frown, feeling like I am missing something. "But there was Amity in there too because they don't like violence just as much as we don't. What about Candor though? Wouldn't the fact that Caleb admitted his feelings to you be Candor?"

My brother's mouth hung open as he looked at me but I was concentrating on my parents. They looked to be considering it and my father slowly nodded. "Yes, I believe that his truthful admission of how he felt could be considered Candor. The question is, did any of that feel unnatural to you, Caleb?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel that it was wrong to have those thoughts or feelings?"

He bit on his lip hard before answering. "It didn't _feel_ wrong." He admitted slowly as if he was afraid he was answering a question incorrectly.

"It shouldn't have, because there was nothing wrong with it. Every person in our city has a bit of all the factions in them. Some have more of one than the other. The faction system wasn't put in place to have our people only be _one_ certain way. It was established so that people who were stronger in one certain aptitude could use that to the benefit of our city. It was meant to take the strength of a person and allow them to make a meaningful contribution without spreading themselves thin with other tasks or worries that they might not be as strong in. That has just been forgotten over time. So now, when someone seems to be spread out in how they think or act, others say it is wrong. They become fearful that someone seems to be capable of more than them."

"This has been a constant across time, but there is a saying; man fears that which he does not understand. For years now, people in our city have believed that they can only think one specific way. That it isn't possible to have different faction aptitudes. Erudite began to study the anomalies, as they called them, to find out why divergents could think the way they do. They even began to do some fairly hideous things, experiments, to get to the bottom of it. I witnessed people I had known all my life start to be treated like outcasts to be spat upon just because they didn't fit what other people thought they should. These were people who were loyal to Erudite and had never done anything to try and sabotage the faction. Yet, because of those suspicions, they were treated like they were traitors. There were whispers of people disappearing and experiments being done on them, only for them to return so changed and shadows of themselves. There were unexplained deaths that we all knew were linked to divergence. All of that was eventually stopped, thankfully. For me, the damage had been done and I knew I could not stay in a faction that so willingly allowed them to happen in the first place. You see, Caleb, in the fervor to learn and dissect, the people doing those things completely put aside their humanity. They truly believe that emotion is a blight on humanity. That we would all be better off if we didn't feel anything. That made me ask myself the question, is there any limit Erudite won't go to in the name of science and progress? I could only go by the evidence in front of me and that answer was a resounding no. Even if that answer is completely wrong, and their theories were completely false, they would justify that it was necessary."

"It was easy for me to leave Erudite because my parents had been two of these people that shunned any kind of emotional attachments. I never felt loved or wanted by them, so leaving wasn't a hardship." His voice broke at the end and his eyes filled with tears. "I made a promise to myself when I left that I would never do as they did. That my children would always know I loved and supported them. I can't say that I have done very well in keeping that promise but that will change. Starting today."

I don't know if his words got to Caleb. He looked to be lost in his own thoughts with a far-off expression in his eyes and not really focusing on anything or anyone. He gave a distracted nod.

I was moved by my father's words and emotion. I had questioned if he really loved or even wanted me around at times. To hear that he does made my heart constrict and tears fill my eyes. I tried to hold in my vocal sobs as I wiped the tears away.

He seemed to be finished with what he needed to say and it was now my mother's turn.

"It might or might not come as a surprise to you that I came from Dauntless. I left for similar reasons to your father. I too didn't feel like I fully belonged there. My parents had passed and I was a ward of the system, but I luckily had a friend that took me in. She stayed in Dauntless and while it was hard to leave her, she was understanding of why I had to follow my heart. I always believed in hard work and was never afraid of it. I believed in protecting the weak and still believe in that. I just didn't agree with some of the ways that Dauntless go about that. I don't have the aversion to being physical with others that your father does, but I too do not believe it should be the first course of action. There were also things that I saw, similar in nature to Erudite, that made me decide Dauntless wasn't the place for me. There were no experiments but for a time they were working with Erudite to provide information on divergents. Sometimes even a few Dauntless members went missing and it was unspoken there had been suspicions of their divergence. I am told that shortly after I left that stopped along with Erudite's efforts."

I soak up all of this information but frown at the same time. There is a question that is bothering me that I just have to voice. "If there are no more worries about divergents then why can't we be open about it? It feels like you are warning us because there is a danger."

"Very perceptive," Caleb mutters and gives me a side smile. I roll my eyes and smile back but wait for my parents to answer.

"Caleb is correct. That was perceptive of you because that is just what we are doing. There is a government decree that divergents aren't dangerous, but it is still a fear that is deep-rooted in the city. There has been a debate on being open in regards to what a divergent truly means and maybe one day we can be. For now, the council feels there are much bigger issues that need to be addressed. So, until then it is a good idea to keep the knowledge to yourself and we will be helping you to not bring attention to yourselves from those that would even care about that anymore." My mother provides with a smile.

I bite my lip and grip my chair to stop wiggling in it. "Does this mean that you are going to…..to let us...what...train?" It is a hushed question because I am almost afraid to ask it.

She grins widely at me and laughs softly. "Yes dear, we will be taking each of you aside and trying to guide you. For you, that will mean training to prepare you physically among other things. Although, I will also offer something to you, Caleb. You wondered if there was a way to be able to defend yourself without actually fighting. There are defense techniques that can be taught to you that would allow you to be able to avoid physical assaults. If this is something you want then I can arrange for that too. Either way, some exercise wouldn't hurt any of us."

"It is important to know that while we are willing to arrange for these things, it cannot be known. There are people that would frown on it but it would also raise the questions we don't want to be asked right now. To do what is needed we will have to bend some rules." My father adds sternly. "Do you both understand and agree?"

I nodded with a smile and look pleadingly to Caleb. He pauses but nods once, firmly and resolved. "Yes." He vocalizes that and I hear the sincerity.

I feel like leaping from my chair and throwing my arms around his neck to hug him, I am that happy. I settle for giving him a simple but enthusiastic vocal thank you with a wide smile. It is enough to have him blushing and our parents laughing.

I go to sleep with that same wide smile and dreams of a brighter future.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No long note but I had this chapter all ready and thought why not go ahead and get it out there. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

The woman wearing all black circles me appraisingly and slowly. My mother is to the side and sits patiently while I get poked and prodded. The woman named Hana moves and pinches my arms or legs in places. I keep silent and try not to squirm while she does this. Not exactly uncomfortable with her touch but more with the fact that I am wearing what will be my training clothes. A sports bra and leggings with a tight tank top that I am allowed to wear over it, but not when I am doing what Hana called sparring.

It is two months since my parents talked to me and my brother. It apparently took time to arrange certain things for me to learn to fight but there have been many other things going on until then.

Home life has been radically changed for me.

First, it was determined that for the remainder of the school year I would be kept home and schooled there. Because I couldn't be left to myself for all those hours, that meant I went along with my mom to the Volunteer Center. I already spent a good amount of time there with her anyways when I wasn't in school so that didn't bother me. It was actually kind of nice. There was an office there that had a computer set up for the center to run properly. I did some lessons on that while also being put to work in doing whatever was needed, since I was already there.

When she wasn't in the Volunteer Center, my mother had other responsibilities that required her to go to other factions. I got to go with her on these occasions. I knew that Dauntless took the train to travel over the city but I didn't realize other factions did as well. I found out that there were some places that couldn't be reached by bus, and for those we ended up taking the train. I got a crash course on train jumping and I realized that all those Dauntless I have watched over the years make it look easy.

Once I got the hang of it though, I never wanted to take the lumbering bus again!

Amity was exactly like I pictured it from the descriptions in faction history and by the look and behavior of the dependents I have seen at school. Although I liked when we would make trips to Amity, I was also very glad when we could leave. The constant cheerfulness became creepy to me after a time.

It probably didn't help that once I got to experience the horror that is peace serum.

My mother had been with Johana and few other Amity elders discussing the harvest and how many volunteers from the factionless and Abnegation would be needed this year. I had been free to explore and a girl that I came to be friendly with offered to keep me company. She took me to the stables to see the horses and a few foals, then we had gone to one of the greenhouses where fragrant flowers are grown that are then later sold at the open markets in the city. When it came time for lunch we made our way to the dome where communal meals are served to all those that were in the area and wanted to eat.

Not one person told me that the yummy bread I was shoving into my mouth would make me a giddy and goofy mess. To them it had been completely normal and they saw nothing wrong with my radical change in behavior afterwards. In that state, I saw nothing wrong with my mother's total amusement and laughter as I skipped my way beside her to the train or how I went around petting and stroking anything soft. It wasn't until I woke up the next morning with a massive headache and feeling sick to my stomach that I understood something was wrong. She had explained to me about peace serum being in the bread and apologized for not warning me. She had assumed that one of the adults would realize by my clothing and age I needed to be steered away from the bread.

Ever since then I keep well away from any bread in Amity and stick to the fruit, which I have discovered I love.

Food is another big change for me in our house. With the physical activity increase it was determined we could no longer deprive ourselves of basic and important nutrients. While what we are eating could never be considered decadent, there have been a few things that make their way into our diet more regularly. Before our diet was pretty set day in and day out with no variation. We were allowed to have frozen peas, carrots or broccoli but fresh fruits or veggies weren't as common. Protein was chicken or fish and both of those are always frozen as well. Breakfast was generally eggs or oatmeal.

Now we still have those but there are more fresh items being added. There is also the addition of protein powders or things like chia seeds. My mother has also spoken with Johanna about getting drops that have vitamins and nutrients for us to take. I have already started to feel like I am getting stronger with these changes.

I have needed that strength and know I will need more as time passes. Even though it took a little while to arrange for my formal fight training, my mother started what she called physical fitness conditioning immediately. She has taught me different exercises I can do in the privacy of our home that help with that. Because I cannot go to the school gym to use the equipment there, she has developed creative ways to use things in our house in place of that equipment.

Our stairs are used for me to run up and down. Milk jugs have been filled with sand and I use those as weights. A length of rope we had laying around is used for what she called jump rope. I also do various stretches and cardio activities on a daily basis. Caleb takes part in much of that but he is on a different schedule than I am so it is only one of us doing a set of exercises at one time while the other person does a different set.

The first thing mom taught me, was how to help me manage my emotions and anger. She taught me breathing techniques and something called meditation. I now have to do this nightly before I go to bed to help me.

One of the conditions to allow me to return to school at the start of the new year is that I have also had to attend a counselor. My father was able to get permission for the counselor to be one from Amity instead of the Erudite one that the school wanted to have me go to.

I have to go once a week into the Hub and meet with them. They basically coach me on the same thing my mother is already teaching me and have me talk about my feelings for thirty minutes.

Today, we are meeting with the woman who was like a sister to my mother in Dauntless. We are at the Volunteer Center in one of the empty rooms used for storing items or that can be set up as a shelter in the winter months. This will be where my training will take place from now on. It is not out of the ordinary for Dauntless to be around the center for various reasons so it was easier to arrange it for here.

"You have gotten her off to a good start, Nat." Finally, she speaks and gives a nod of approval. "I am sure you know she needs more muscle tone but I agree to the things you have laid out in the plan." She addressed mom while not looking at her then switched gears and started speaking to me directly for the first time since she arrived.

"Keep up the conditioning exercises at home and you can do more here as well when you meet with who I have in mind to take over. We will add to those as we start you out on getting the basics for fighting down. The fighting portion of training probably won't happen until school lets out. We are going to be limited to meeting here once or twice a week so it might take a bit until you are to the level needed."

"Who do you have in mind for the training and sparring partner?" My mother asks from where she is still sitting.

Hana looks at her after giving me a smile and a nod, telling me it is okay to relax. It is the first smile she has given me since entering and it is like she becomes a totally different person.

"I would have Amar, but he is taking over planning and scheduling for training for all the departments to try and unify them. If I asked, he would try to fit it in regardless of how overworked he already is."

My mother nods and frowns. "He definitely would. I know if you told him who it is for he would move heaven and earth to try and make time but we can't add to what I am sure is a lot on his plate."

"Agreed. I knew we would want someone that could keep quiet and not raise suspicions though. So, I have been talking to Tori about helping out."

My mom looked surprised. "Tori?"

At a motion from my mom, I went behind the makeshift changing screen to get back in my normal clothes but I listened in as Hana answered.

"Yeah, after thinking about it, she is perfect. First, there is what happened with George. She has always felt she had a debt for the help you guys offered in that situation. I know we could trust her to keep this quiet and she would want to help. Her being a tattoo artist gives her flexibility in the schedule that we will need. Also, if Tori is seen with Bea for any reason it wouldn't raise questions like being with a male would. We could always say she is escorting her for an errand that needed to be run for the volunteer center. The last reason is that Tori was a transfer. Not only that, but a female transfer. She is going to know from experience what it took for her to get through initiation and whatever difficulties she had during it. It isn't just the physical we need to prepare her for but just, the entire way of life."

"That makes sense. I am sure Tori will do just fine." I hear my mom agree just as I am coming around the corner. "Who were you thinking for when she needs to spar?"

Hana smiles at me as I come into view with the training clothes and hand those over to be put away safely. "My boys have a friend that I think would be perfect. Maricela's second oldest, Lynn. I can trust her to keep quiet and she takes training seriously."

"You have kids?" I ask in a burst of excitement. Not only would I know someone in Dauntless if I met them, but my mother looked at Hana as a sister, so that would make them cousins of a sort.

My mom and Hana laugh lightly. "I do. I can guess what you are thinking, and while I would love nothing better than to introduce you to them, we can't yet. Zeke, I am sure I could threaten into keeping quiet but Uriah, as much as I love him, would never be able to keep this a secret. He would be just as excited as I can see you are to get know his cousins. We will arrange for you to meet but it will have to wait until closer to your choosing age."

I swallowed down my disappointment and nodded with understanding. Then I remember that I will at least get to know someone my age from Dauntless and the excitement is back. "So when will I meet Lynn?"

"I won't let her know until school lets out and by then we should have you ready to start sparring."

That was four months away but it might as well be years for me right now.

Hana left shortly after that, she and my mom talked more about what could help both Caleb and me. Caleb opted to read the books on self defense first before he started to practice, so Hana got him those to start on. She added to our protein powder but this one was in a strawberry flavor. She said it was a favorite of hers but to let her know if we wanted to try another flavor I would need to have at least one shake everyday to help build and keep my muscle tone.

"Time to go get your schoolwork done, Beatrice." My mom said with a smile as we headed back towards the main part of the center.

I grimaced and tried not to sulk.

On the way to the office we passed a boy a bit older than me with his head down and shuffling as he walked.

"Oh, Tobias. I forgot you would be coming in today." My mom called out the boys name, causing him to stop.

I studied him as they talked. I hadn't recognized him but I do recognize the name. Tobias Eaton, Marcus Eaton's son. Since the death of his mother several years ago he had become a mystery. He was rarely seen and when he was, he barely interacted with anyone.

He looked up and met my eyes for a second and I realized I was staring at him. I blushed at being caught and looked away.

"Beatrice, this is Tobias Eaton. You two will be working together frequently. He is joining the volunteer center as of today." My mom gives formal introductions as he and I shuffle awkwardly.

"Are you in trouble too?" I blurt out the question and then redden as I realize I spoke that out loud.

My mother gives a cough that sounds like a masked laugh and clears her throat.

"No, that is just you Beatrice." She holds me with a stern gaze before it softens and she looks back to Tobias.

I look at him and see he is studying me with his head tilted and his brown eyes filled with curiosity. That goes away with a frown that makes his forehead wrinkle when he finds me looking back at him.

"I should get to work." He mutters and then shuffles off after a nod from my mother.

I watch him going with a sense of deep curiosity. Tobias Eaton had been the subject of much gossip among the adults after the death of his mom years ago. I was pretty young when Evelyn Eaton died in childbirth and I don't even remember what she looked like. From what I remember during that time, there was surprise she was pregnant but I also remember that it was said she was pretty shy and reclusive.

It seemed like her son took after her. So much so, that despite Tobias' father working closely with my own, I haven't seen him until just today. He is a mystery with the way he seems to try and curl in on himself.

There had been something in his eyes I couldn't determine but what I did see had me resolving to get to know the boy with such deep sadness buried inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so very happy about the response I have gotten from this. Eris fics are not my forte at all as well as doing a story in primarily Tris' POV. Here is the next installment! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Life seemed to move at varying speeds for me after the day it was determined by my parents that I needed to prepare for the faction they were sure I was going to be going to, where my heart was leading me.

Sometimes it felt like it was moving at the speed of light, and it should be no surprise that it was at these times I was involved in something that I enjoyed or was interested in. What might be surprising is that I found I was enjoying things I might not have thought I would before.

For instance, when Tobias came to work at the volunteer center it was to help with upgrading the computers and their systems that are used there. He had an amazing ability with the technology and could be found in the server room for the majority of his time. There he helped to install the new upgrades but he also had a workstation set up that he spent time at taking apart and putting together new computers.

He was in his element in his small and dark room, and at first, I could tell he resented my presence there. But over time, my genuine interest in what he was doing won him over.

I won't lie and say that wasn't what I hoped would happen. Before I found that approach, using his work and fascination with machines, all other attempts to get to know him had failed. But I found myself really liking and enjoying those times when he would let me help him there in his domain. The time seemed to fly by and then we would have to go our separate ways to see to other tasks.

It took another month from Hana's visit for Tori to be able to start coming herself and seeing to my training. During that time, I found out alot from my mom and Hana about my future faction. Some of those things seemed to fan the flames of my impatience to be there already, while others seemed to dim the shine of my fantasies.

The biggest one had come a week before Tori started to train me. It was on the day my mom had taken me aside to tell me that, along with something I still am trying to process.

" _Bea, I have gotten word from Hana that Tori will be at the center for the first session on Monday. She will be there for the morning as she will need to be back to Dauntless and in her parlor by noon." She looks at me across the desk in the office at the center, and she smiles at me. "Considering most of Dauntless isn't likely to be looking for tattoos before lunch time, we figured that would be best."_

 _I smiled back and nodded. "I can't wait to get started. I know I still have a long way to go, but I think I have really made some progress with what I have been doing so far."_

 _She nods, looking at her desk and paperwork in front of her but I can tell she isn't really seeing what she is looking at. I watch her and wait, it doesn't take long before she looks back up at me and sighs._

" _Beatrice, I have spent many nights praying and meditating about something. I know you are excited about going to Dauntless and being somewhere you belong. I know before we started all of this you have had your daydreams about leaving and going to Dauntless, and I have worried that if I don't tell you these things, you would be in for a rude awakening. I also wondered if I wasn't in some way wanting to tell you because, it might keep you with me, but I know that isn't the case. I have just been afraid that you would see what I am going to tell you as me trying to discourage you. But what I am hoping is that what I am going to tell you will encourage and help you when you get there."_

 _She pauses and looks at me, I nod with frown. "Okay."_

" _Do you remember when I was telling you and your brother that there were things that happened there that I didn't like or had a hard time understanding why they were handled the way they were?" Her hands are clasped when she is asking me this but the normal calm gesture is a mask betrayed by the wringing she does of them from time to time._

" _I do remember that." I agree verbally and with a respectful nod._

" _Dauntless have the roles of being the cities police, military, security and manual laborers for some of the jobs that require it; these are all things you know and that are widely known. But what isn't known is what goes on in the faction itself when there are things that happen that could be considered criminal or questionable. The thing I have debated about is telling you just what I saw and my thoughts on them then, or telling you all of that but also what I have come to determine given time and age. I have decided to tell you all of that, but I want to let you know these are my observations and feelings. I am going to tell you these things, but I truly want you to think of them and form your own opinions. It might take you going to Dauntless and seeing these things for yourself but that is why I am preparing you in advance, to give you the time."_

 _She takes a breath and nods then begins to launch into the first bit and what might be the more difficult for her. These are accounts of times when she witnessed what she thought were attacks against members of the faction. Brutal attacks that left the person dead or as good as dead. Some caused the person to be rendered disabled and that saw them being made factionless. In her youth she hadn't looked beyond the disgust and fear those incidents had made her feel. There were facts and factors involved that she hadn't wanted to really look at and see. All she knew at the time, was that she wanted no part of a faction that could allow those things to go on._

 _It took her leaving and looking back to see what she has now come to believe. Dauntless believe in justice being served, without a doubt. As much as Dauntless look wild and out of control, when it comes to upholding the laws, there are none more firmly behind that. This makes Dauntless rather ruthless when it comes to members of their own faction commiting a crime and if one is committed against someone of their own faction, it can be downright terrifying how they handle this._

 _She listed one of the accounts she had witnessed as proof. The story of a member, who was fairly well known in the faction and rather liked. A man who had, unknown to her, committed a terrible crime of abuse against a dependent. A girl not far from her mother's age, at just a year younger. It wasn't well known because it turned out that the case was dismissed when the girl went missing. Rumors had spread she ran away, afraid to face up to the lies she had been trying to tell about the man. Other rumors spread that it was all true and he only got away with it because she was no longer there to testify._

 _Mom hadn't needed to tell me what she discovered to be the truth after she left. I somehow knew that the man had silenced the girl forever. I felt burning rage in me at this. He walked away from such a crime while the girl lost her life. But my mother wasn't done and she carried on._

" _It took me leaving to see that what I saw as an unprovoked attack on this man was really Dauntless carrying out their own justice. I am not sure I agree with it, but I think I can understand now. In their minds, he betrayed the faction and the city. He commited a crime, several by the facts I have come to know now, and was going to walk away. This happened in the faction that is supposed to uphold the law, and it drove them to do that no matter the cost."_

" _But weren't they also breaking the law then, by attacking him like they did?" I ask with a frown, trying to wrap my head around all the conflicting feelings I am having about this entire conversation._

" _No. Remember that Hana and I have told you that Dauntless often have events where members can face off against each other in fights? They can challenge each other and set the limits for these fights. This happened during one of those times. Strength is a highly regarded trait in Dauntless and those in powerful positions are often challenged to test their worthiness."_

 _I sighed and looked at my hands in my lap, deep in thought. The fact that someone could get away with something that awful was disturbing to me. Then I remembered my own fight with the Candor and how easily he had gotten away with lying to get out of trouble himself. More thoughts and questions plagued me._

" _Mom, can that happen anywhere? Something like what happened to that girl, I mean? What keeps something like that from happening in another faction and what happens when the person walks away just like he did?"_

 _My mom looks older, just having to answer this question for me and just at the thought of it._

" _There is no simple answer to that question I'm afraid Beatrice. The truth is that it could happen in any faction but we can hope that it doesn't. We can hope that the justice system would protect us and punish the guilty parties. But no system is perfect and there are many flaws. The factions are all so insular. Look at how little real interaction between the factions happen. Look at how many people don't really understand what we are trying to do here in our own faction and from that false rumors or beliefs are raised."_

" _Think about what I have told you about Dauntless and what you have seen. You would never have guessed what life would be like there, and how seriously roles and duties are taken, just going by how wild and carefree they seem to be. It is hard to say for sure what might be going on in the factions because we don't live their lives. I know this is disheartening, that's what drove me from Dauntless to Abnegation. It was a desire and want to make a difference. To help where I could and in the ways I could. In the end, that is all we can do. You can only be responsible for what you do or don't do in times of need. So, those in my old faction that saw a wrong that needed to be righted, they did so in the manner they knew or felt appropriate."_

 _The silence stretches for a few moments before my mom comes over to sit in a chair right beside mine and she takes one of my hands in hers._

" _I know you heard me telling your father that protecting someone is an act of sacrifice and I still believe that. What I didn't say at the time to him but I need to tell you now, is that it isn't just the sacrifice of putting yourself in harms way. There is much more that can and is sacrificed when you become all that a Dauntless is. To be Dauntless, you have to be willing to sacrifice your sense of self preservation, that little instinct that tells you to run away from the danger especially when you know that you are walking to certain death. When you follow orders, you sacrifice the control of your own actions. When you are a Dauntless you have to be prepared to hurt someone else, possibly even kill them. This is a type of sacrifice that can take place in your heart and soul. But what I want you to know, to go in knowing without a doubt, is that this will not make you evil or a bad person. Another sacrifice you will make is how others will look at you because they know you have or are capable of those things. But know your family and those who love you will always see your heart if you let them, to see who you are and what drives you."_

Days later and I am still trying to figure out how I really feel about what we discussed. Through the worry and fear, anger and disbelief, I have come to one real conclusion.

I still want to be Dauntless and I will work even harder to make sure when I get there no one can ever doubt it is where I belong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Are you absolutely sure you are meant for Dauntless?" Tori asks me in a huff but with a smile on her face. "You ask more questions than an Erudite, and I have met some pretty demanding and nosey ' _noses'._ "

I blush and look away, biting my lip in embarrassment.

It is true that I have started to bombard the older woman with questions but I didn't start out that way. When I first met her, she had been stern and standoffish. She was focused on getting down to what she was there to do and seeing where I was at in my training so far.

My mom said that I could expect this of the people in Dauntless that are in charge of training. They have to hold themselves apart from the people during training so that they can push them to where they need to be. It is hard to do that unless they distance themselves and see the person as a tool that needs to be developed and the best way to go about that.

"They will be hard on all transfers but you," Tori had said as she eyed me critically, "a girl from Abnegation, you are they are going to eat for dinner. My job is to make sure all they get is gristle and sinew."

In other words she needed to make sure I didn't taste as sweet as I look. But that had gotten me to thinking about Dauntless' love for ink and piercings, wild hairstyles and clothing. Those thoughts had led me to need to ask questions. Who better to ask than a tattoo artist that had all of those things herself?

She laughed at my expression but knew me enough by now, a few months after our first encounter, to know that I wasn't all that embarrassed. Or that if I was, it would pass quickly.

She passed me a bottle of water and then motioned to me to sit for our break after our training session.

"Okay," She said after taking a big drink from her own water. "You latest question is; why would Dauntless allow us to do all this," she motions to her tattoos, piercings and wild hair, "if the faction is strict about so many other things, right?"

I nod and swallow my own gulp of water. "Yeah, I would think that it would promote disorder or even rule breaking, which isn't something Dauntless seems like it would want."

"You are right, that is not something that goes over very well at all. Disrespect, disobeying orders or betraying the faction are all taken very seriously and handled swiftly and brutally." She tilts her head with a smirk on her lips. Her almond shaped eyes lending her a mischievous look, when she has this expression on her delicate looking face. "Tell me, Beatrice, what do you know of the warriors from long, long ago?"

I frown and shrug. "I know what I learned in school and reading but I guess, it would depend on what warriors you are talking about specifically."

She laughed and slapped her hand to her knee. "I knew that would be your response. How about you tell me what and if you know anything about barbarians, the ones were are said to be mirroring ourselves after."

I tug my lower lip in between my teeth and think back. I am not as bad as Caleb in wanting to read anything and everything, but when it came to things like this subject, I can admit it was one of my favorite.

"I know that some of them, the Gauls, Celts and Vikings, were said to paint themselves in various colors and drawings." I finally said slowly as I remembered the details of the scarce historical facts available in the school library. "There are accounts of battles being fought where the barbarians were clothed in little to nothing. They were fierce and fearless, almost seeming like demons with their wild appearances and battle cries."

She smiles and nods at me when I finished. "Part of the look Dauntless model themselves after is from those warriors from long ago. Can you imagine what it would have been like to face off against them? How just looking at them would have made you feel? So that is part of the reason we take on the looks we do, to instill fear in our enemies and to embody the fearlessness of the warriors from long ago."

"Okay, I can understand that." I say with a smile and laugh along with her. "What other reasons though?"

"At first, I was like you. I couldn't understand the logical reason Dauntless would be allowed to dress how they liked, do up their hair like they wanted and modify their bodies in such strange ways. Even knowing what I did about old warriors, it didn't really make sense for the times we are in now. When I got there, it started to make more sense to me. It is in large part about living in the moment. The life of a soldier is hard and sometimes very short, Beatrice. We live with that reality every day we wake up and know that day we could be called upon to face it ourselves. So while we are still able, we revel in our lives and freedoms. That is why it seems like Dauntless are always loud and partying, because we are. Every day we wake up is a gift and we live it, because tomorrow we might have to give our lives in return."

I shake my head and fiddle with the bottle as I take in everything she is saying. "It makes sense. This is all just so heavy. I can't imagine….I mean...don't get me wrong, I am grateful I have this time to prepare and you, my mom and Hana are all telling me these things; but how is this fair to the others? I know you guys are helping me to prepare, but what about other transfers that don't know all of this? How long did it take you to adjust and come to that understanding?"

"It isn't fair but then again it isn't your fault that the others won't be prepared. That is just how things are right now. Life isn't fair, cupcake." She says with a smirk and shakes her head. "That was what my older brother used to tell me and he was right. As far as how long it took me to adjust, sometimes I still have trouble with it and I have been there close to twenty years. The most difficult part for a transfer and what can determine if they stay or go factionless, is if they handle those changes. It is part of the weeding out process. It seems harsh and it is but it is the same in any scenario where a dependent transfers out of their birth faction and into a new one. There is going to be culture shock and adjustment. Not everyone makes it because they just can't adjust and accept it. That doesn't mean that the test was wrong though and that they didn't belong in that faction. My personal opinion is that they are choosing not to belong."

I thought about that and being divergent. I know after hints from my mom and Tori herself, that she is divergent as well. It is on the tip of my tongue to ask her about that and if that has influence on why a person stays or goes. "Is that why divergents are feared, because they are choosing not to belong when they could?"

She goes quiet and looks at me before she lets out a slow breath and nods. "Beatrice, it will be very important that you learn to curb that habit you have. You trust me and feel comfortable enough to ask these kinds of questions, and I am happy about that. In regards to this, you need to be careful who you confide in. Understand?"

I nod simply in the face of her stern tone, all mirth gone. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now, to answer your question because I feel you deserve the truth. The entire premise of divergents being dangerous and need to be eliminated was exactly because of those that. I am sure your parents have informed you about the truth on what divergence is by now. There are those that have used the fact that divergents do not conform to the system, so are a danger to it, as the drive to hunt and eliminate them in the past. This was proven false but there is a much bigger and dangerous truth behind things, Beatrice. The fact that the majority of the people that become factionless choose to do this rather than conform to one way of life. They do not want to be dictated to and instead would rather live on the fringes of society, not counting themselves one of us but expecting to be treated as such regardless. Don't get me wrong there are cases where the person did not want to be factionless, but for various reasons became that way. For Dauntless it could be because of old age or disability. Then there are the people that were born into being factionless. Their parent or parents, however long ago, became factionless for one reason or another and then they were born. There are even cases of several generations of factionless. You are a very bright girl, Beatrice. Given all you know about divergence and what I have just told you, can you guess where the danger in this all coming to light really lies?"

There is a heaviness and a stillness in the air as I ponder my answer but I think I already knew the minute she started speaking. "If it came out that we can be anything, that we are really all the factions, it could tear our society apart. If you could be anything, why would you limit yourself?"

"Which is exactly what a strong portion of the factionless believe and why they are such a danger. Why they seem to rebel and attack the other factions. This is why the truth of what divergents are or are not is being withheld and why it is dangerous to speak about it."

"So, it's not only that it is dangerous to myself but our entire world." I say in a dead voice, something my brother has said is me being sarcastic as a defense. "No pressure or anything." I finish with a pained smile.

"None at all. You only hold the fate of our world in your teenage hands. So, you know...don't go starting wars or anything." She stands and walks over to me, clapping me on the back with a chuckle and causing me to wince at the force she used. "Let's get back to it, shall we. Lynn is supposed to be here the next session and I can tell you she is ready to go at your tiny butt."

I groan and rub the spot where she clapped me but stand and head back to the training area. Tori has been letting slip details to me about Lynn and I know she has had several conversations with the young Dauntless girl about me as well. I know from what I am being told that Lynn can be a rough in manners and how she fights. I also know that because her father was killed in a factionless attack she takes training to become Dauntless seriously.

She won't go easy on me but at least I know that if I survive sparring with her I can handle anything Dauntless might throw at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey you two, I have to head to Amity if you would like to come along." My mom calls into the training room from the doorway with a smirk on her face.

Lynn just arrived and I just got changed into my new training clothes. It is early morning and we haven't even started on our warm up routine. I stop lacing up my shoes and frown at my mom in thought.

"I don't mind but…" I say slowly, trailing off and cast eyes at Lynn who was bouncing from foot to foot, ready to start the day.

She laughs and shrugs at both my mom and me. "I don't mind either. It won't kill us to take a break once in a while."

Mom gives a nod to us before telling us to change and meet her at the office.

I narrow my eyes at Lynn with my lips twitching in amusement and somewhat disbelief that I heard those words coming from her mouth. Lynn is intense and is taking the job assigned her of helping to whip me into shape seriously, but she does have a playful side. One that I have only seen hints of and heard about in our time together.

To be honest, it had been a rough start. Tori been there the first few times and Lynn was less than enthusiastic when she saw me. She was actually pretty derogatory and downright insulting to me. I thought we were never going to become friends and part of me was wondering if this was all just a big mistake.

I don't know if that was what Lynn had been going for all along, to make me feel that way and test me. To see how I was going to react and if I was really dedicated to this or not. Regardless of how disappointed and sad it made me feel that I wouldn't have the friend as I had stupidly thought when Hana mentioned a friend of my 'cousins', I also had a good dose of stubborn pride that refused to let me give up or let it show how much her words and insults were getting to me. That had continued up until one incident early on in our training.

Tori hadn't let us go into full-on sparring because I still wasn't anywhere near ready for that yet, but we had started on me practicing moves and countermoves with Lynn. It was during one of these times when I was defending myself and doing countermoves that the Dauntless-born girl had let loose another round of her verbal barbs. I had a flash of temper and hurt that translated into me losing my cool. I full on tackled Lynn to the ground and would have started to punch her if it wasn't for Tori pulling me off and away from the girl.

Then the most perplexing thing happened that I couldn't understand for the life of me but that Lynn explained later.

She had popped up from the ground with a gleam in her eyes, wiped a small amount of blood from her mouth, then grinned at me.

' _Use your aggressive feeling, stiff. Let the hate flow through you.'_

Between Tori's laugh and the amused smirk in Lynn's expression, I realized the taunt was something of a joke. One that she later explained was from a movie she and my cousins loved. Then she told me the 'code' the evil emperor supposedly lived by.

My expression of contemplation and saying, ' _well, it is kinda true_.' saw her laughing for the first time and smiling at me with an approving nod.

I must have passed the test because from then on the taunts have reduced and she smiles more often with me now.

When I am back in my faction approved work clothes and she in hers, we meet my mom at the office.

"Since I have to arrange for some supplies and bring them back, it won't look off if you are with us, Lynn. It also helps that Hana was able to arrange it with Dauntless that you were assigned to spend a few hours a week at the volunteer center anyways." Mom informed us both while reassuring Lynn as we made our way to the train.

The train was stopped allowing us and a few factionless volunteers to get on to head to Amity. This was mostly women but a few men were there as well. They would be going to help clear the fields that had already been harvested and help to turn the soil to get them ready for the next planting season or whatever Amity wanted to do with them. I tuned out at the explanation being given to those volunteers. I could tell all they really cared about was the fact that they would have meals, shelter, and baths provided to them while they did this.

"I wonder why they don't just let the factionless stay there and help like that all the time?" Lynn asked me quietly as the train lumbered on it's way and my mom moved among the factionless answering questions or checking up on them.

I frowned and shrugged while I verbally agreed with her. "I know, I wonder that and a few other things too. I think it is more a factor that to the factionless, that would be too much like they are being made to be in a faction and maybe they don't like that?"

Lynn scowled. "Well, that's just stupid. They would rather be relegated to slums and scraps than have a chance to improve their conditions?"

"I don't know, Lynn. Some of them, like the women and children you see here, I think they would be willing to but aren't allowed unless asked like this. Other's, I think they are willing but can't. I don't know about Candor but I have heard Dauntless and Erudite have a habit of sending the people they think disable of defective to the factionless. So it is possible that there are those that just physically can't do the jobs around the city that would see them taken care of."

We both got quiet after I put my own thoughts out in the open. Partly in thought and partly because we didn't want to be overheard and I could tell this was something we both felt passionately about. There was a risk we could get heated and be overheard and that wouldn't be good.

I was in the middle of thinking about what Tori warned me about the factionless. How there were so many of them. It made me worry and question what was stopping them from becoming aware of that themselves?

Throughout history, and that was a subject I loved and tried to get as much information as I possibly could, there was one big truth. Those that were oppressed usually ended up revolting and at times became the oppressors in the end.

I don't know how many factionless there truly are, we don't keep a census of them like the factions do of their members, but I know that there are plenty of them. Enough that it could mean problems if they ever became aware and joined together to do something about that fact.

That was something I just didn't even know how to begin wrapping my mind around, so instead, I just hoped that was a day that would never come.

p/b

* * *

"Morning Salutations!" Was the cheerful welcome Lynn and I were greeted with upon entering the dome in Amity.

I grumble a reply while Lynn mumbles something back and blushes when the person joins us and brushes up against her side. I bite my lip despite my annoyance at being up so early in the morning. Lynn elbows my side and glares at me pointedly causing me to sigh and remember my task for today.

I smile at the newcomer, and manage to make it a sincere one. "Morning, Bunny." I mumble back cause the young amity girl to laugh at me and I shrug.

"I am guessing the lack of actual sunlight can cause people to disbelieve it is really morning." Bunny smiled and led the two of us to the line to grab food and drink from the communal kitchen. "Are you two excited about being able to take part in the harvest today?"

 _Not really, I wouldn't be up at the crack of dawn if I hadn't promised to be Lynn's wingwoman. Whatever that is._

I don't bother to reply at first because it would just come out surly and sarcastic, so I shrug and load my bowl with porridge then begin to add brown sugar and butter as well. "You did mention getting to eat the berries. That part I am looking forward to."

I manage to answer truthfully and only somewhat groucily, then move away leaving the giggling girl to Lynn and her awkward attentions. If it wasn't so early ( _the sun wasn't even up yet for christ's sake_ ) then I would find it amusing and probably even cute seeing this side of Lynn.

My Dauntless-born friend had crashed and fallen hard the first time I introduced her to Bunny. She is the Amity girl that I befriended when I started coming with my mom here.

Despite the almost nauseatingly cute name and a cheerfulness that was alarming at first, she has really grown on me. Bunny has big brown eyes in a heart shaped face and a smattering of freckles across her almond skin. Her name and looks are almost a contradiction because there was something exotic about her that had been hard to place or name that I had always wondered about. It was Lynn who said that Bunny had tropical or polynesian look to her and I agreed.

She certainly was refreshing to me when I started coming to Amity. She was cheerful but had a humor about her that was witty and sharp at times. When she smiled it wasn't forced and there were times when I thought I saw something deep in her eyes. It wasn't sorrow or sadness exactly but maybe a mixture of it and intelligence.

My mom says she has the eyes of an old soul.

A month ago was the first time Lynn joined us on a trip to Amity and I knew she was gone for her from that first minute they locked eyes. The only reason I was here this early in the morning was because of Lynn practically begging me to come to this cherry festival thing and act as a buffer. I knew it was serious and beyond the light flirting that had only been going on before. Lynn never begs.

I took my seat at a table and began to eat my breakfast while sending glares at the bread basket on the table a few places down from me in remembrance of my experience with it. As I am shoveling a spoonful of porridge in my mouth the two girls join me with their own breakfasts. Bunny giggles while Lynn gives a snicker when they see where I have turned my early morning ire on.

"Oh! That reminds me, Lynn." Bunny says then reaches into the big basket weave bag on one side of her. "You asked, and I deliver my lady."

She produces a box with a twine bow on top and a few sprigs of wildflowers stuck through the twine, and hands it to Lynn with a flourish. The entire thing is leaving both of them blushing furiously and making me want to gag playfully or laugh at them. I do neither but instead I let curiosity take over me.

"What's in the box?"

They look away from each other and Lynn looks at me with the smile that tells me I know she is up to something. "Remember I told you that I was looking at a way to get back at Uriah? Well, inside this box is the path to that goal."

I started to reach out to undo the twine and Lynn smacked my hand away with a scowl. "So what's in it?" I ask with a smirk after I resume eating again.

"Bunny's mom happens to be an excellent baker, and she was kind enough to gift me with a fresh batch of some of cookies." She grins widely at me. "Uri will never know what hit him."

I smile and laugh along with her but then something registers for me. "Wait. Where are you going to say you got these from? You can't say Amity."

She pause mid bite of her breakfast and thinks for a moment before Bunny provides the answer. "You could say one of the Amity women left them at the volunteer center. It is honest enough that we often send treats along or deliver them ourselves at times."

Lynn seems to accept this eagerly while I can't help but think this is going to come back to bite her in the ass and I just hope it doesn't get me in the crossfire too.

p/b

* * *

"I know what you've been doing."

The voice comes out of the darkness of the hallway I was just passing after exiting the office at the volunteer center and I jump and shriek at being startled.

About the time I realize who is coming out of the shadows, I also realize I had jumped into a defensive position even though I sounded like a scared rabbit. Lynn would probably give me hell about the shriek while giving me a fist bump about my new instinct.

Tobias looms in front of me, a frown puckering his forehead and his thick eyebrows low over his eyes.

"Jesus you scared me, Tobias." I scold him as I straighten up and scowl at him. I wait for him to say something, apologize or look off in shame, but he does neither. In fact he has a look like he doubts I was really scared at all.

He would be right but he doesn't need to know that.

I sniff and turn myself away from him to head back to the task of finishing the last chores of my day. I cringe when I hear his steps and feel him close behind me.

"I know what you have been doing." He repeats himself again, lowly and with a disapproving tone.

I don't stop as I keep walking but I do slow down my pace. "I am not sure I know what you mean." I reply airily.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bea. This is serious. I don't want to see you in trouble or worse." What started out as a hiss became a hushed whisper that was full of worry and pain.

That stopped me in my tracks and had me turning to face him. I contemplated my answer but didn't know exactly what to say. I didn't have enough information to go on. What did he know exactly?

"What are you talking about? Honestly, I don't know what you mean." I let the honesty of that ring through my tone and hope that him seeing me taking him seriously will pull more information out of him.

"I see you hanging around with that Dauntless volunteer. I know that you two are up to things."

He's lost the worry and is all severe displeasure and disappointment, and that doesn't make me want to open up to him or reassure him. So I shut down and get snarky.

"Well, that isn't at all creepy and stalkerish." I eye him in distaste and back up a little.

He looks hurt and offended. "I'm not stalking you."

I scoff at his defensive tone and roll my eyes. "So lurking in dark hallways, spying on young girls and spouting out cryptic things like, ' _I know what you've been doing little girl,'_ isn't stalking?"

His ears starts to turn red and his mouth works in trying to get out words but he fails to produce more than sputtering. "I'm trying to warn and look out for you! I'm not stalking you, but you aren't exactly being secret about what goes on in that room."

I am still not willing to give so I put my hand on my hip and avoid again. I raise an eyebrow at him and he huffs and throws his hands up in the air.

"Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you though. Don't blame me when someone finds out and you end up punished for it." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, his lips thin and he tenses, like just saying the words were painful for him.

His reaction is weird, as is the small flinch he had there at the end of the statement, but he is gone before I can respond at all.

I am left staring at his fast retreating figure and mulling over his words.

Lynn and I have been being a bit more reckless in being seen together. Inside the volunteer center it wasn't so bad but when the aftermath of the prank she pulled on BOTH Uri and Zeke hit, it blew the whole keeping this thing a secret out of the water.

Lynn's prank had worked. Uri had fallen on the cookies with relish and Zeke joined her. But she hadn't counted on her own brother asking for and being given a cookie since treats were usually inhaled by the older two guys before anyone else could get to them.

The best Lynn could figure was that the peace serum was very fast acting and after just one it was already working. So that, where before Uri would have hoarded the treats without the influence of the serum, under it he was all about sharing.

It hadn't taken much to work out what they were under the influence of and her explanation of getting the cookies from her working at the center was accepted as plausible. At least for everyone but Hana. She had figured out that Lynn most likely got them and knew there was serum in it and have given to the Pedrad brothers on purpose.

Neither Hana or Lynn could have known that Uri would overhear them as his mom was getting on to her for pulling that stunt, especially when it could bring attention and trouble to me and my parents. Even if they had known he was listening, they wouldn't have thought he would remember as he was still pretty spaced out from the peace serum.

It turned out he remembered enough to at least feel the need to follow Lynn after the incident. Lynn was convinced that it was to see if he could get more of the drugged out treats. Regardless, it was enough to see her with me as we went to one of our trips to Amity. He put enough together to figure out it was a purposeful prank. One he said he would let go and not get revenge for if she arranged for us to meet when Lynn had to tell him who I am.

Hana had mentioned my mom enough from when they were in Dauntless together to be able to know how his mother viewed her as a sister and any kids she had would be viewed as nieces and nephews. As Hana predicted, there was no keeping him away after that and with him came Zeke and Mar.

There had only been a few meetings so far because they at least knew we needed to keep it as quiet as possible. We had resolved to wait until school where they would be less questions of how we came into contact with each other. There were bound to be classes that all of us in the same year would share.

The only thing we had worried about so far had been how to introduce Caleb. While my relationship has improved with him, he is still a bit of a….well stiff. There is no telling how he would handle the fact that I have gone against my mom and Hana and met with the others before they said we could.

It was just one more worry that had me grumbling as I continued on my way and tried to come up with plans for later. I was determined, one way or another, to bring Caleb into the group. I had a new appreciation for family and it was hard enough thinking that in a few years time we would be going to different places.


End file.
